With rapid development of wireless communications technologies, increasingly more wireless devices such as an access point (AP) and a station (STA) are deployed. In a densely deployed wireless local area network, because of a need of continuous network deployment, a signal overlapping area may exist between adjacent basic service sets (BSS). Because spectrum resources are limited, these adjacent BSSs may work on a same channel, thereby causing the adjacent BSSs to form an overlapped basic service set (OBSS).